


Safe

by Glishara



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glishara/pseuds/Glishara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kareen has so many protectors.  Surely they can keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**I.**

She hadn't wanted Ezar to see her tears, that day in the garden, but his canny old eyes had seen deeper than she knew how to hide. He had touched her cheek, his fingers very gentle against her skin. It had startled her, that tenderness, from him.

"What has Serg done to you, child?" he asked. His eyes had dropped to her stomach, as if he could see the child growing within her.

She had told him everything. His face had tightened, but he had said only, "Do not fear. I will protect you."

The next day, Droushnakovi had arrived.

 

**II.**

She thought he was drunk, bursting into the room where she slept with Gregor. She had been unable to stand the thought of her son in the nursery, alone. Exposed. With her, he was almost safe. But now Serg was there.

He was not drunk. He was insane. He had hit her when she started from bed: "He's my son, bitch!"

She lay stunned, bleeding, as Serg turned to the cradle. But then, a white ghost in the door, Droushnakovi appeared, twisting her prince's wrist behind him, forcing him away. Curled around the cradle, Kareen wept. Droushnakovi locked the door.

 

**III.**

"I am always so relieved when he is away."

Droushnakovi brushed her hair in long, relaxing strokes. Gregor was in his proper place in the nursery tonight; with Serg away, the palace seemed a lighter place.

"I could sing for the joy of it."

"You should sing, my lady." The brush was replaced with Drousnakovi's long fingers, teasing out a tangle near the scalp. Kareen closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, then reached up to take Droushnakovi's hand. Droushnavoki froze.

Kareen turned to look at her. Her eyes met the other woman's. "Will you sing with me, my Droushnavoki?"

She would.

 

**IV.**

"Why are you doing this?" Droushnakovi's voice was raw with anguish, but Kareen closed her ears to it. Since lunch, she had been captivated by the new Lady Vorkosigan, her salvation and her son's salvation.

"We don't need protection here now, Droushnakovi. Lady Vorkosigan has bought safety for Gregor and me. I give her my most precious thing." Kareen met Droushnakovi's eyes squarely. "I need to think of Gregor, Droushnakovi. And you will like Lady Vorkosigan. She was a soldier."

She would not discuss; she would not argue. She wondered how they would like each other, Cordelia and her Droushnakovi.

 

**V.**

"Fast-penta that frill," Vidal said, gesturing to Droushnakovi. Kareen looked at her without intending to, and saw the accusation in her eyes. She adjusted the neck of her robe, feeling unaccountably shamed by Droushnakovi's eyes, which had only ever made her feel beautiful before. _I was wrong, my Droushnakovi. We were not safe here. We were never safe here._

But then Lady Vorkosigan met her eyes and held out the shoe, and Kareen knew it without a doubt. Gregor's. She had it in her hands before thinking, and she knew then that she had been right. Lady Vorkosigan had saved her again. Only she could deserve Droushnakovi.

"Where is my son?"

Kareen told her. "Where is mine?"

Lady Vorkosigan told her. Kareen looked at Droushnakovi, and their eyes locked.

Vidal was trying to lie to her again, trying to hurt her again: "You'll bear another son someday. Our son."

_Never._ "Never." But Droushnakovi was trapped, this time, and could not twist his arm, could not drive him away and lock the door. Vidal had Droushnakovi. Vidal had Lady Vorkosigan. But Gregor was free and alive and safe, and Vidal did not have Kareen. She grabbed for the nearest nerve disruptor.


End file.
